IVEM training is done similar to HVEM training. There are a wide range of systems available on the IVEM, including low-dose semi-automated and fully-automated tomography (using either film or slow-scan CCD recording), low-dose cryo-EM, STEM, and X-ray microanalysis. For ordinary use only a short training period is required, but for special modes and operations one or more days of training are required, depending on the experience of the user. For short projects involving advanced techniques for inexperienced users, the microscope is operated by M. Marko with the user looking on. In all cases, M. Marko or K. Buttle sets up the microscope appropriately for each user, changes the specimens, and develops the film. As with the HVEM, the project is discussed beforehand with the user to ensure that the specimen and microscope conditions will be appropriate for the study at hand. Assistance is also given with interpretation of results and further processing in the cas e of tomo graphy or Sterecon applications. Every opportunity is taken at meetings to advertise the capabilities of our IVEM facility. Extensive documentation on the use of the IVEM for tomography and low-dose imaging was written for the SPIDER www homepage. Both internal users and visitors can review procedures before using the microscope.